The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Flexible Spectrum Use (FSU) has been envisioned as one of key features of future communication networks. Independent radio systems, such as military radars, broadcasters, cellular radio systems, and/or independent operators or users may share the same radio spectrum. In future communication networks, devices are able to use the spectrum in an intelligent self-organizing flexible manner by adapting their operation to the current situation by sensing the environment or based on pre-defined resource sharing policies, for instance. FSU can be a useful scheme especially for local and personal area wireless systems.